When I Look Into Your Eyes
by Abada-Howlter
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Amy who moved here with her boyfriend and then meets Daisnotonfire and a fire starts.
1. Amy

When I See Your Eyes

 **Hey guys! This is my first story so, um, yeah. I decided to write my first fanfic about Dan Howell, or better known as, Danisnotonfire! This isn't a phanfic but I will be coming out with one soon. Ok please enjoy and there will be a little surprise at the end so YEAH!** **This is rated MA.**

 **Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

* * *

I studied all night for the exam. He helped me, but when the clock hit 3 a.m. he went to his bed. I remember at about 5 I started drifting off to sleep and so I got out of the chair and crawled into bed. I remember feeling his arms wrap around me like a blanket as he held my right hand.

*One Month Earlier*

"Amy come on! We're gonna be late!" I looked up from my book and pulled out my earbuds so I could hear what Justin was saying. "Amy let's go!" I pulled up my bag and stuffed my book and my phone inside and zipped it up. "I'm coming!"

Justin pulled my arm as we jumped on the train and found are seats. Once we sat down I opened my bag and grabbed my book and phone. As I started to put the earbuds back in Justin looked at my book and pulled it from me.

"are you reading their book again!?"

"Yeah, so what if I am!?"

"It's just you've read it like 4 times already!"

"It's a good book! Now if you could excuse me I would like to read my book and slowly rock out to Kelly Clarkson." I said as I grabbed my book from his hand.

"you're such a dork." He laughed.

"well if you're hanging out with me than that makes you one too. Can I please read my book now?"

He looked at me and smiled. "only if I can listen to the music with you!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and gave him one of the earbuds. As he put it in his ear I started playing "Stronger" and by the time the train stopped for its next pick up we were badly singing Black Veil Brides and yelling at full volume lyrics to "thrift shop."

I didn't realize that we had been singing for 2 hours and decided to turn off the music. The Autumn sun was starting to set and I looked over at Justin who was started to drift off. I always hated that he could fall asleep so fast. My entire life I could never fall asleep. I had to start medication to help fall asleep.

I opened my bag and pulled out my pills and called for some water. When she arrived I grabbed the water and took my pills. She took my garbage and left. After 5 minutes passed I started to fall asleep and I noticed that Justin was starting to snore. He was always so cute when he snored. I smiled and as I fell asleep I kissed him on the nose and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"5 minutes til boarding!" I sat up in shock as I saw Justin staring at me with his cute little smirk. "What?" "Nothing." "Is there something on my face!?" "No, I'm just looking at you." He shot me a cute smile and turned around and pulled down my luggage and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"One minute to boarding!" yelled over the inner speaker. "Better get ready." he said calmly. I smiled and took it hand and helped me up. "Are you ready?" I nodded.

 **4 Hours Later**

I turned the doorknob and opened the door. "Home sweet home!" Justin said as he walked into the apartment. He put his bag by the kitchen and started walking around.

"It's nice." I squeaked.

"Yeah it is!" He walked to the living space and saw there boxes already there. "Well let's start unpacking."

 ***Two** **days later***

I fell back onto the couch and breathed in heavily. I looked around the room and smiled. The T.V. sat ontop of the oak table and gleamed light from the window. Justin walked into the living room and handed me a glass of water. "No Liquor?" He frowned and said, "No! Not with the..." "I know, I know. With the baby and everything." I cuddled up under his chin as he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my belly.

"You're starting to show you know." I looked up at him and grumbled. I jumped out of his embrace and crawled to the other end of the couch and curled up.

"Amy, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but." He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shoulder. "Why did this have to happened." I heaved.

"Baby, it's going to be okay." I looked up at him and he placed his warm hands on my cheeks and looked me straight in the eyes and said, "But it happened and we're gonna be the best damn parents ever. Ok?"

I nodded my head and he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry. After about an hour I finished crying and I sat up and smiled at him. He kissed me on the forehead and got up and went to the kitchen. He shouted from the kitchen and said, "What do you want?" I smiled and before I could speak he said, "Let me guess, Chinese Takeout?" He popped his head out of the entryway as I nodded my head. I threw him his phone and he dialed up the nearest restaurant.

 **Next Day**

I rolled out of bed and slipped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I pulled of my shirt I looked at the entryway and saw Justin standing there. He smiled and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. He slowly walked over to me and helped me take of my shirt. "Hi." I quickly said. "Hi there." He looked down at my stomach and saw my stretch-marks. I quickly turned around and covered them with my arms but he pulled my arms down and looked me in the arms and said, "Don't hide, you're beautiful." "I was." He pushed me onto the wall and and started kissing my neck as he said, " No, you are and you will be forever."

He started kissing lower and started kissing my chest. I moaned quietly and pulled away and stepped into the shower. Justin ripped off his shirt and pants and walked into the shower and drew the curtains.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry that there isn't any Dan yet. I decided that I needed to give you a quote-on-quote backstory! Please review and follow me! Love you all! q:  
**


	2. Dan

**Hey guys! So I'm thinking about posting a chapter of this story once a month but make them longer. But if I finish one early then I'll post it right away! Enjoy!**

 **Amy's POV**

As I stepped out of the shower I looked at the clock it the bathroom and realized it was 6:34 a.m and work started at 7. I jumped out of the bathroom, got dressed, and put up my wet hair into a bun. Justin watched me hurry around the apartment and right before I left he handed me something. "Your metro card. Love you and have a good day." He said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and left.

As I entered the elevator I looked at phone. I checked the time and I had 10 minutes to get there. Once the elevator opened I swiftly ran out of the lobby and out of the building. I realized that I didn't have time to take the subway so I called a taxi and headed on my way.

When I got to the station I had 3 minutes. I payed the taxi guy and flew into the building. I ran up the stairs and busted through the doors. I stood there heaving when I looked up and saw two handsome young men staring at me.

"You must be the new guy!" Said the boy on the right. He looked older than the other guy. I smiled and the younger boy said, "I'm Dan and this is Phil." He looked right in my eyes as he spoke. "Oh um my name is Amy! I'm the new guy who will be recording your show." I looked over to my left and saw Randy, the producer. "Your late." He said.

"I know I'm so sorry I missed the train and had to take a taxi." "You could have taken the bus. It is faster and it only takes 5 to 6 minutes to get here." Dan blurted. "Yeah that's a good idea. I'm new here and am trying to find my way." "Maybe sometime Phil and I could take you around sometime to get to know the place?" "That would be great!" "Everyone you can chat later but let's get to work."

 **Dan's POV**

"You really couldn't get your hands off the girl." Phil joked. "She's nice and she obviously doesn't know the town so..." "So you basically want to bang her." "No! I just want to help! Jeez Phil!" "Sorry! But she is cute." "I mean yeah but..." "Then why don't you ask her out?" "Phil, I JUST met her! I don't want to come off creepy and she probably has a boyfriend anyway." "Yeah, right with that baby and all." "What baby!" "Come on Dan it was so obvious. Her stomach was bigger than a watermelon." "Maybe she's just bigger." "Dan even you aren't that stupid." "Right I know."

As we walked back to our apartment I kept thinking about her. She had the prettiest blue eyes and the silkiest brown hair. She had the most beautiful smile and had the cutest laugh. Was I falling for her. That's not bad but, she has a baby on the way and a boyfriend, (he was just guessing) and she wasn't a crazy fan. She seemed perfect. Maybe if I get to know her better.

 **Amy's POV**

"And there were these two boys named Dan and Phil. They were really nice!" "That's great Amy! Maybe we could invite them over for dinner sometime?" "Really!? That would be cool! Maybe I should call them now and invite them for tomorrow?" "Totally! Are either of them vegetarian?" "I don't think so. I'm gonna call them now."

 **Dan's Pov**

Ring Ring. "Who is this?" "Hey it's me Amy from work." "Oh hey Amy great to talk to you again, so I was wond..." "So my boyfriend and I wanted to invite you for dinner tomorrow?" I frowned but I wasn't surprised. She was beautiful. "That would be awesome! We will come over at about 6 okay?" "Ok! Cool see you tomorrow." The phone went silent.

I turned off my phone and walked over to the couch were Phil sat staring at me.

"So, Phil, tomorrow we're going over to Amy's for dinner, with her umh, boyfriend." "ok, cool I'm gonna head to bed." "Okay."

As Phil walked into his room I went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and locked it. I opened the medicine cabnet and pulled out a small fruit knife. The blade had dried blood and was starting to rust.

I washed off the blood and sat over the bathtub and started to cut my arm. My black sweater started to turn red I stopped. I put away the knife and washed my hands. I through off my sweater and put it in the laundry and headed to my room.

As I opened the door to my bedroom I saw Phil laying on my bed. I went towards him and he smiled. My blanket was draped over him. HE slowly removed the blanket and revealed is naked body. He smiled.


End file.
